


All tied up (or where Draco borrowed Harry's wand and an unfortunate thing happened.)

by beckybrit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybrit/pseuds/beckybrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was kneeling on the pillows at the top of the bed with his back to Harry, and with the way his arms were rapidly moving back and forth it sort of looked like... “Are you wanking on my pillow?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All tied up (or where Draco borrowed Harry's wand and an unfortunate thing happened.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twiweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twiweasel).



> This is a birthday ficlet for the lovely Twiweasel. Happy Birthday babe, here's a little piece of fluffiness just for you :)
> 
> Thanks to Fr333bird for reading through and fixing all my mistakes :)

A muffled groan came from the bedroom, followed by a hissed “fuck!”  
  
Harry paused in the bathroom doorway, halfway through buttoning his shirt, and looked up. “Erm... what are you doing, Draco?”  
  
“What does it bloody look like I’m doing?”  
  
“Well...” Harry chewed his lip as he took in the scene before him. Draco was kneeling on the pillows at the top of the bed with his back to Harry, and with the way his arms were rapidly moving back and forth it sort of looked like... “Are you wanking on my pillow?”  
  
“What?” Draco’s head snapped round and he fixed his furious glare on Harry. “Contrary to popular belief, Potter. I’m not some filthy heathen who indulges in questionable sexual practices.”  
  
Harry grinned and stepped closer to the bed. “I beg to differ. Some of your sexual practices are extremely questionable.” Harry’s cock twitched in his boxers as he remembered one act in particular that Draco had introduced him to last night. “And it’s Potter now, is it?”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “It is while you’re behaving like an arse. And I know what you’re thinking, by the way.” He shifted slightly, turning around so that his back was against the headboard. Harry could now see his hands and...  
  
 _“_ Oh.”  
  
“Yes... _oh”_ Draco tugged on the end of his tie which was currently wrapped around his left wrist and had also secured itself to the bedpost. “But as you can see, I’m a little tied up at the minute. So whatever dirty ideas are running through your perverted Gryffindor mind, they’ll just have to wait.” Draco shot a dirty look over at Harry’s wand, lying innocently on the bed beside him. “Blame your wand, Potter; it was decidedly unhelpful this morning.”  
  
“I’m not so sure about that.” Harry reached out and snatched his wand up. “I think my dirty ideas will work quite nicely with your current... predicament.”  
  
Draco’s eyes darted between Harry’s face and his wand; a slow, lazy smirk appearing as he stretched out his legs out and moved to lie back on the bed. “Why, Potter, whatever did you have in mind?”  
  
Harry flicked his wrist and long silky ropes slithered up and over the bed to secure Draco’s right hand to the post on the other side. “Something like this.” He put his wand down and crawled onto the bed to settle between Draco’s open thighs.  
  
“We’ll be late for _hmmfp_...”  
  
Draco’s words were abruptly cut off as Harry leaned forward and kissed him; pushing his tongue into Draco’s mouth.  
  
“I think that lunch with your mother can wait, just this once.” Harry started to unbutton Draco’s shirt, sliding his fingers over every inch of pale flesh that he uncovered.  
  
Draco arched into his touch, closing his eyes and humming with satisfaction when Harry licked his nipples. “On this occasion... _oh..._ ” Harry made his way down Draco’s stomach, biting at Draco’s hip bone as he unfastened his trousers and peeled back the soft material. “I think you might actually be right.”  
  
Harry moved lower and lower, hovering over Draco’s straining erection with his lips parted. Draco’s black silk boxers were pulled tight over the hard length beneath them and Harry couldn’t resist mouthing at it. “I’m always right.” Harry mumbled, cutting off Draco’s smart reply as he finally pulled him free of his underwear and licked the head of his cock.  He teased it a bit more, running his lips back and forth through the sticky pre-come before looking back up at Draco.  
  
It took Draco a second or two to realise that Harry had stopped what he was doing. He opened one eye and glared down at him. “Why the fuck are you stopping?”  
  
Harry grinned and waited, breathing out slowly over Draco’s prick and making it twitch.  
  
“Oh, for the love of... _fine_!” Draco dropped his head back onto the pillows, muttering under his breath but still loud enough for Harry to hear. “You _are_ always right.” Draco wiggled his hips a little, making his cock jump from side to side. “Now shut up and finish what you started, you unbearable tease!”  
  
Harry laughed, but dutifully put his mouth back into action at Draco’s pitiful whine. He sucked him deep into his throat, again and again, stilling Draco’s hips with his hands when they threatened to push up off the bed. Draco moaned, filthy noises tumbling from his lips, as Harry’s tongue trailed a path up the underside of his cock.  
  
“Harry... _fuck_.”  
  
Harry smiled around him at the sound of Draco using his first name again. He let Draco all the way out, sucking on the head of his prick for just a few seconds before sliding back down again. Draco writhed under Harry’s hands, seemingly desperate to thrust into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth. And when Harry finally let him, moving his hands away to giving Draco free rein to fuck his mouth, he came with a muttered curse and a harsh cry. Harry struggled to swallow around him, licking the remainder off of his lips as he released Draco’s prick with an audible ‘pop’.  
  
Harry moved back up Draco’s pliant body, hissing as his own cock brushed against Draco’s thigh. He was painfully hard and poking out of the front of his boxers.  
  
“Draco lifted his head to regard him with an amused expression. “I’d help you with that, but..." He gestured to his hands that were still secured to the bed.  
  
Harry grinned, and softly whispered the spell to release Draco’s hands as he leaned in for a kiss. He heard the rustling of fabric and then Draco’s strong arms wrapped around him.  
  
“That’s better.” Draco slid his fingers down Harry’s back and under the waistband of his underwear. He palmed Harry’s arse and Harry rutted against him, licking and biting along Draco’s neck and shoulder as he felt the familiar pull deep in his belly.  
  
“Won’t take long,” Harry mumbled and he felt Draco’s breathy laughter rumble through his chest. “Oh, shut up.”  
  
Draco nudged them both over onto their sides and reached down to take Harry’s prick in his hand. “Never said a word.” He tightened his grip and Harry closed his eyes, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.  
  
Harry was true to his word and it didn’t take more than a few strokes of Draco’s hand before he was hissing Draco’s name and spilling his release onto the covers between them.  
  
They both flopped onto their backs, and Harry grinned as Draco huffed and whispered a quick cleaning spell before snuggling up next to him.  
  
“So.” Harry turned his head to look at Draco. “What exactly were you trying to do with my wand that got you tied to the bed?”  
  
Draco sighed dramatically. “Mine was all the way over on the other side of the bedroom and I couldn’t be bothered to move, so I used yours to summon my tie and unfortunately it took offence.”  
  
Harry laughed out loud and pulled Draco a little closer. “Maybe this will teach you not to be so lazy in future.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, Harry. I think it turned out rather well.”  
  
Harry hummed in agreement, before catching sight of the clock by the door. “Except that we’re now very, very late for lunch with your mother.”  
  
“ _Fuck_.”  
  
The End.


End file.
